The Scene on the Hill
by SecretSongbird
Summary: One-Shot:  Takes place after OOTP.  The new term has started and Harry is having a hard time dealing with Sirius' death.


**The Scene on the Hill**

_Disclaimer: While I am borrowing many of the characters created by J.K. Rowling, all rights to those characters remain solely with her. I am neither receiving nor soliciting any monetary recompense for this story._

_**Content Warning: Spanking**_

Severus was fuming as he strode quickly to the front doors of Hogwarts. It was a full four weeks into the new term and Potter had been having a less than stellar term. Potter had not turned in the last four homework assignments and had been scheduled for detention tonight and had failed to show at all. To top it off, the whole reason for the detention tonight was due to the fact he had been 40 minutes late for his detention the night before; Severus was far from happy. On his way around to try and find Potter, he was nowhere to be found. Severus had searched all of the boy's main hiding places with no luck. None of his house mates had seen him since dinner including his ever faithful guardians Granger and Weasley.

_Accioing_ his cloak, he snagged it mid-air just as he got to the front doors. Tossing the cloak around his shoulders and fastening it with angry movements, he strode out of the front doors and started towards the Great Lake in search of Potter. In questioning Weasley and Granger, Granger had admitted that Potter had been spending a lot of time near the lake. As he walked he thought about what Albus had told them all. In the usual staff meeting Albus always held a week before the start of term, he had reminded the staff of the ever present dangers due to Voldemort and his recent activities and a warning that Potter needed to be carefully watched. Albus also reminded all of them of Black's death and the impact it may have had on Potter. In short, they were to accommodate Potter as much as possible in deference to the boy's grief and to contact him should it be proven that Potter needed…help. Severus had snorted but didn't say anything beyond that when he was glared at by both Albus and Minerva.

Now, four weeks later and Severus was through being "accommodating." Despite numerous warnings, which Severus NEVER gave, threats, and taking away points, he hadn't really gotten on Potter about his disrespectful attitude and lack of any motivation to compete his homework assignments. Had he been on time for his detention the night before Severus would have let things go but his failure to show at all was just one more thing added to the list of Potter's growing disrespect and disobedience. It was going to stop and stop tonight.

Severus got to the lake's edge and did a slow perusal in the quickly waning light, gritting his teeth when there was no sign of Potter. He was about to turn around and head back to the castle when the Rowan tree above him at the top of the hill caught his eye. Contemplating for a moment, he began to make his way up the hill not really expecting to find anything, but, he had to check.

His jaw tightened and he quickened his pace when he saw Potter sitting under the tree just gazing out over the lake. He had his knees drawn up with his arms wrapped around them and didn't even glance up as Severus got closer. 'Stupid boy," Severus thought, 'isn't even wearing an outergarment.'

"Potter," Severus all but snarled.

"What," Harry answered dully, not caring that his tone or answer would never be considered respectful by any stretch of the imagination.

Severus gritted his teeth at the insolent response as he reached down and grasping Harry's arm, hauled him to his feet and started back towards the castle ignoring Harry's struggles to get free.

Not even looking at the boy Severus started lecturing.

"I have had it with your insolent attitude and disobedience Potter. You were late to your detention last night given due to your lack of ability to complete your homework assignments and now you have the gall to simply not bother to show up at tonight's detention for being late last night. I don't know what has gotten in to you but it stops, tonight!"

"Let go of me," Harry all but yelled, still struggling to get his arm out of Snape's tight grip. "Do you honestly think for a minute I care about what you think or want or do anymore? You could have helped that night and you refused. You ignored the fact that Sirius was in trouble and just walked away just because you hated him for something that happened when you were still in school." Harry, incensed and not thinking, managed to pull his wand and aimed a stinging hex at the hand that held him captive.

Severus' reaction was immediate. He knelt down on one knee and yanked Harry down across the upraised knee. He didn't hesitate but brought his hand down hard on Harry's bottom, ignoring the now squirming and swearing teen. Tightening his lips even more, Severus lectured "obnoxious brat, how dare you pull your wand and hex me?" Not waiting for any type of response he kept up the spanking until Harry stopped fighting him and collapsed in total defeat, crying as though the world was ending. 'And maybe ir was,' Severus thought, 'his world anyway.' Severus was breathing hard when he was finished and didn't move, laying his hand in the middle of Harry's heaving back and just waiting. After a minute or so he helped Harry turn and sitting on the cool grass, held him as the tears continued.

Harry wanted to still be mad, wanted to fight but the gentleness of the man who had just set his backside on fire was too much for his still raw emotions over Sirius. He clung to Severus, fisting his hands in the fabric of Snape's cloak and just let himself cry.

Severus tightened his hold a little making sure his cloak wrapped around Harry as much as possible for warmth and patiently rubbed Harry's back as he waited for him to calm. It took a good 15 minutes before Harry's sobs died down and Severus gently pushed him back a little. Putting two fingers under Harry's chin, he applied gentle pressure to encourage Harry to look at him. Harry's face was still soaked with tears, his eyes red and puffy and his expression was simply one of absolute misery.

"What is going on with you?" Severus asked even though he already knew the probable answer.

"I miss Sirius," Harry said with a quaver in his voice. "I might as well have killed him myself; my fault."

"You were not at fault," Severus said, his voice firm. "Your godfather was restless and frustrated and would have taken any chance he could to get out and try and get revenge. He would have gone to the ministry regardless that night as the Order knew Voldemort was after the prophecy. Your being there just added another element and if you had not been there it wouldn't have made any difference in the outcome. Remember, he wasn't protecting you from the spell Bellatrix cast; you were a good distance to the side of him at the time and Bellatrix's focus was solely on," here Severus tried to find a less insulting word for the mutt, "him at the time. Let's get back inside where it is warm."

Once they were standing Severus noticed that Harry was shaking. He hesitated only a moment before unhooking his cloak and throwing it around Harry's shoulders, re-fastening it securely. He rested his hands on Harry's shoulders for a moment and after giving them a reassuring squeeze, placed his hand on Harry's back and encouraged him to walk back to the castle.

Harry was quiet as they walked, not really caring where they were going but he was grateful that no one was in the hallway when they entered the castle. All he wanted was to go up to his dormitory and go to sleep, to try and forget, if only for a little while, and grimaced as he realized they were headed towards the dungeons. Snape didn't look angry anymore but Harry had a feeling he was still in trouble. He was surprised when Snape bypassed the potions classroom and instead, stopped in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and after muttering a word Harry couldn't translate, the door opened and Severus guided Harry into the room.

"Sit," Severus said, pointing to the couch that was situated near hearth. Harry removed the cloak and handed it to Severus, then sat gingerly, savoring the warmth of the fire after the chill of the night air, his gaze down on the floor, his hands folded in his lap. He didn't watch as Severus moved around the room but started a little when a steaming mug appeared in front of his face.

"Look at me Mr Potter," Severus said, his tone firm again as he sat in the chair across from him. Harry looked up and tentatively sipped at the dark liquid in the mug as Severus gestured towards the cup. He was surprised to taste hot chocolate, a blend he recognized as the Hogwart's special. He waited.

"I realize Mr Potter that you have not been, yourself, lately but I am no longer willing to ignore your behavior. Grieving or not, your actions over the past month have been absolutely deplorable and as I said earlier, it stops, tonight. Do you hear me?" Severus demanded.

"Yes Sir," Harry all but whispered, his gaze dropping away again. "Eyes up," Severus repeated mildly, continuing as soon as he was sure he had Harry's attention again.

"Today is Wednesday. You have detention tomorrow night to make up for missing tonight. You will be working on your missing homework assignments and I expect you to spend any free time you might have completing those other assignmnets. I fully expect you to be completely caught up come Monday morning. I warn you however" and here is voice grew stern, "any repeat of your disrespect or disobedience with not only me but the rest of the staff, miss any more homework assignments at all without an excellent excuse, and you will find yourself back across my knee along with any other punishment I might decide upon. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded and answered again with a quiet "Yes Sir", even as he swallowed hard, knowing the threat was no idle one. It had been over a year since his last acquaintance with Snape's hand and he had forgotten how hard the man spanked. His backside even now was still stinging.

"Very well, finish up your drink. Since it is past curfew you are going to stay here tonight; I've already notified your head of house so she knows where you are. The bathroom is down the hall to your right; pajamas are already laid out. Get changed, brush your teeth and then come back out."

While Harry was in the bathroom Severus dug out a pillow, sheets and a warm blanket and made up the couch. He always had supplies on hand in case one of his Slytherins needed to stay in his quarters for whatever reason. Given their homelife, he always had one or two that needed to feel just a little more secure at the beginning of each term. He opened up a small cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Dreamless Sleep. A special blend of his own, it contained elements of the Calming Draught. He found it settled his students when needed much faster than either potion separately.

He looked up as Potter came back into the room.

"Over here then," Severus said, handing the small bottle to Harry who took it even as he sat on the couch again. Pulling out the small cork, Harry tipped his head back and swallowed the potion, grimacing at the taste.

"Lie down," Severus ordered, holding the sheet and blanket up and waiting for Harry to crawl in and lie down before pulling both up and laying the covers over Harry's chest. He held out his hand and Harry, taking the hint, took off his glasses and laid them in the man's palm, watching blurry eyed as Severus folded the arms and laid them on the low table in front of the couch.

"Professor?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry; for hexing you."

"Apology accepted and since I took care of that we do not need to speak of it again."

Severus used his wand to douse the candles in the room, the only light now coming from the fire that still burned low in the fireplace. Harry tried to think of something else to say but his brain didn't seem to want to function. Despite the lingering heat in his bottom he was feeling warm, comfortable and just plain exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally. Harry closed his eyes and let himself drift.

Severus watched as the potion took effect and in a few minutes Harry was sound asleep. He realized with a start that this 16 year old boy looked so young like this. Harry had washed his face but there were still signs of the tears he had shed earlier and he was still pale. Severus laid a cautious hand on Harry's forehead relieved to find no indication of fever and then gently brushed the hair out of the boy's face. "You are going to be the death of me Potter," Severus said softly as he pulled the covers up to the boy's shoulders and left him to sleep.


End file.
